Pirates of The Caribbean:Return Of The Pirate King
by AmandaKSparrow
Summary: Will Elizabeth revenge Will's death? Will she find comfort in the arms of a man from her past?Sparrabeth Please review and watch my trailer on youtube, Return of the Pirate King by amandaksparrow. I have changed the first three chapters, for the better.R/
1. Chapter 1

Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Return of the Pirate King

11 years after the end of AWE…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Liam, let's go, your father will be home soon and I must prepare dinner", said Elizabeth.

"Yes, mama" said Liam.

Elizabeth and Liam walked hand in hand back to their home. Elizabeth thought about how happy she had been this last year. Sometimes she couldn't believe that William had returned to her unharmed. William had been happy also, when he arrived, meeting his son for the first time. The only thing that bothered Elizabeth was that Will was different. He often remarked about being on borrowed time. He often said that "death" was looking for him. She often wondered about all the things Will must have saw during his ten years on The Flying Dutchman. It had definitely changed him.

When they arrived to the cottage they saw a group of soldiers inside the cabin looking through their things. Elizabeth recognized their uniforms. They were working for the East Indian Trading Company. She grabbed Liam and ran towards the big tree behind the cabin and hid them out of sight.The soldiers came out of the cabin and they had Will with them. He was blindfolded and in iron shackles. Elizabeth was in shock. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. One of the men punched Will in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Master Turner, you would be wise to tell me the whereabouts of your wife, so I can spare the life of your son", said the man.

"I will never tell you. I Know how you people work. You are not to be trusted.", said Will.

"So be it. I will find them on my own. They will be joining you very shortly", exclaimed the man.

The man ran his sword through Will. Will screamed in pain. Elizabeth just stared at him in pain and cried, holding Liam in her arms.She knew that Will had been right about their borrowed time. They watched as the men burned the cabin and left Will to die.

Elizabeth waited till the men were gone and she sent Liam to her neighbors to get help. She ran to Will. She looked him over He was still alive. She knelt beside him. She grabbed his face.

"Will, stay with me", she cried.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, someone had told them of The Flying Dutchman being seen here a year ago and they found me. Promise me to take care of Liam. This was my destiny to die young. Death has finally found me. I love you, Elizabeth. Live Elizabeth. Protect yourself….."

"Shhhh…. I promise Will. I love you. Life has been cruel to us but at least I have had a year with you that I shouldn't have had. I am grateful for that."

Elizabeth watched as Will life slipped through her arms. She cried, " I will revenge your death. They will pay for what they have done to us, I promise that."

* * *

This is my Sparrabeth. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was sad. But they will pay. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liam returned along with a friend of Will's an hour later

"Oh, Johnathan! What am I going to do now? cried Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, You cannot stay here. You and the boy must leave. Those men will be back for you, my pirate king."

Elizabeth stared at Johnathan in disbelief. "How?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Will told me months ago. He told me to protect you if something happened to him. We will take your ship that is hiding in the cave. We must go." replied Johnathan.

"Will told you everything?" asked Elizabeth not surprised of Will trying to protect her and Liam.

"Everything worth knowing. Come on. Let's go. I'll grab Will". answered Johnathan in a hurry.

They hurried towards the cave as quick as possible without being seen by anyone. Elizabeth knew that noone except for Johnathan could be trusted on the island. That is why she had hid her ship in the cave so many years ago. They finally reached the ship Elizabeth had "inherited" from Sao Feng, along with Will's body, later that night, without being seen by the EITC.

"Where are we heading, Captain Turner?" asked Johnathan.

"To Shipwreck Cove, where all the great pirates are buried. There I have a friend that would be williing to keep Liam safe within the walls of Shipwreck Cove" answered Elizabeth with strength in her voice.

* * *

Please review. I would appreciate it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days later...

"Captain Turner, Land Ho!" yelled Johnathan.

Elizabeth and Liam came from below deck. She remembered this place like it was yesterday. Shipwreck Cove had not changed from eleven years ago. She remembered being named Pirate Lord and then Pirate King. That moment had changed everything.She knew then that she would not be able to return to her life of nobility. She was a pirate. Something she was proud of. When Liam was born though, she left the pirate life behind too. She did it to protect him. Now look what happened. The enemy had found her and killed her husband. She was a pirate again, ready to revenge every pirate ever done wrong by the EITC, especially her Will.

"Drop anchor, Johnathan. Stay here with Liam. I'm going inside to check the place out. I will send for you both. If I don't send for you by the morning, keep to the code and take care of my boy" declared Elizabeth.

"Aye, Captain" replied Johnathan.

Elizabeth looked down at Liam. He had tears in his eyes.

"Liam, don't worry. I will send for you. Mommy loves you." Elizabeth softly said. She hugged him and gently kissed his forehead. She quickly turned away and lowered the dinghy. She climbed into the dingy and rowed into the cave that lead into Shipwreck Cove. She reached the entrance. She noticed only one dinghy there. It must belong to the keeper of the code she thought. She knocked on the wooden door, using the secret knock. She could never forget it because it was a very simple knock. She remembered thinking that many years ago, when she first came to Shipwreck Cove.

A old pirate opened the peak hole and stared at Elizabeth.

"Who are you and how do you know the knock?" growled the pirate.

"I am Captain Elizabeth T urner, Pirate Lord and Pirate King" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Where's your piece of eight?" questioned the pirate.

Elizabeth pulled off her wedding ring remembering that the piece of eight meant whatever she had at the time.

"Here it is" replied Elizabeth.

The pirate eyeballed the ring and then stared back at her.He then shut the peep hole and opened the door.

"Welcome home, your highness" said the pirate taking off his hat and bowing to her.

"Thank you. Where is the keeper of the code? I am in need of his assistance" replied Elizabeth.

"This way, my king" answered the pirate.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down at the table she remembered well. It was the same table that she had been apointed Pirate King. She poured herself some rum as she waited for the keeper of the code. She heard a door open from above and stared up at the door. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were large in disbelief.

"Captain Swann, I mean Turner. How can I honor this visit?

"Barbossa, where is Teague?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Teague died five years ago. Jack and I were here fighting over the pearl when he died. He settled our problem before his death. He made me the keeper of the code and captain of the "Black Rose". Jack kept his Pearl. I accepted of course because only one pirate is more important than me. That be you, my Pirate King." replied Barbossa.

"A title I plan on keeping, Barbossa." answered Elizabeth with clinched teeth.

"Of course." grinned Barbossa.

"I need your help" said Elizabeth.

"Aye" said Barbossa.

"We need to call on the Brethren Court again. The EITC has declared war on the pirates again. They killed Will." cried Elizabeth.

" I know. I mean I didn't know about Will, but I knew about Lord Charles Beckett and his revenge on pirates, especially Jack, Will, and you. I have sent word by my ship and first mate to all the pirate lords. Looks like you found me before they found you." explained Barbossa. " By the way, You may need to go find Jack. He'll only listen to you. You know." continued Barbossa.

"Where will I find him?"questioned Elizabeth.

"I would start in Tortuga" replied Barbossa.

"Before I go, we need to bury Will." Elizabeth declared sadly. "And I need you to look after my son."

"Where is Will and your boy?" asked Barbossa.

"They are on my ship out in the harbor with my first mate" answered Elizabeth.

"Lars, grab a few men and bring me back the boy, along with Will's body and her first mate. They are not safe there." yelled Barbossa.

"Thank you again, Barbossa." replied Elizabeth.

* * *

The next morning they buried Will. He was buried next to the great pirates Bartholomew and Roberts. Barbossa had said that waes where the great captain of "The Flying Dutchman" had deserved to be buried. Elizabeth cried and hugged Barbossa, silently forgiving any wrong he ever did her. Everyone who lived at Shipwreck Cove had come to mourn the Captain of The Flying Dutchman.

"Elizabeth, you must go. I will look after the boy." said Barbossa.

Elizabeth grabbed her son and kissed him.

"I will return for you, my little prince of pirates."

She motioned to Johnathan and they hurried back to her ship that she renamed "The King's Revenge".

"Where are we going Captain?" questioned Johnathan.

"Tortuga"

* * *

Thank you to all added me to their story alerts, but please leave me a review. I would appreciate it. Don't forget my video on YOUTUBE. I have three. All by Amandaksparrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We're here, Captain." yelled Johnathan from the helm.

"Do you see the Black Pearl?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Aye, there she is." replied Johnathan.

"Good, We will dock here at the end. You go search for him in the Taverns. I'll go to the Pearl. If you find him, don't let him leave. I will find you." ordered Elizabeth.

"Aye, Captain. Be Careful Elizabeth." said Johnathan.

"I will." replied Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth approached the "Pearl" to look for Jack. She remembered the last time she saw Jack and the "Black Pearl". She was sad then to leave him. He was a good man. She had hoped to see him again one day. Now she would get her chance, she thought. Elizabeth walked up the plank, towards the cabin, but stopped when she heard:

"Halt, Do not move sir.""Drop your sword and turn around"

Elizabeth put her sword down and turned around slowly. She looked at the two men. "These guys look familiar. Ahh, yes. They were in the Royal Navy under James' command" thought Elizabeth.

"Look mate. It's Ms. Swann." exclaimed one man.

"Ms. Swann, Let us apologize. We didn't recognize you." apologized the other man.

"It's quite alright, boys. Please call me Elizabeth.Where may I find Captain Sparrow, gents?" questioned Elizabeth.

The man blushingly replied, " He's at "El Flor Negro. It's a pub ran by Giselle."

"Giselle?" replied Elizabeth.

"Giselle is Gibb's wife." replied the man.

"Gibbs, married?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Aye, Miss, Going on nine years now." stated the other man.

"Very well, Good Evening Gents. I have business to discuss with the Captain." said Elizabeth excusing herself and picking up her sword. She left the ship and headed towards town. After walking past several pubs, she reached her destination, just as a fight was breaking out between Johnathan and the crew of the Black Pearl. Johnathan appeared drunk and very angry.

"I am telling you the truth. The Pirate King sent me here for Captain Sparrow." yelled Johnathan.

"Liar! Noone has seen the "Pirate King" in over a decade. You look like East Indian Material to me." yelled Murdock, a crewman of the Pearl.

"How dare you?" screamed Johnathan as he lunged forward the pirate with his sword. Jack and Gibbs made their way upstairs to escape the brawl that began between drunk men. all over the pub. Elizabeth saw Jack making his escape, but decided to save the drunken Johnathan first. She jumped in the fight, having missed the feeling of freedom when she held her sword, Norrington's sword, Will's sword.

"Who's next?" yelled Johnathan almost falling over. Elizabeth grabbed a bottle and hit Johnathan over the head.

"I just had to shut up the idiot!" declared Elizabeth.

The men cheered, having no idea that they were in the presence of the Pirate King.

Elizabeth waited as the crewmen left and she poured a bucket of cold water on Johnathan.

"What the hell?" yelled Johnathan.

"Get up! We are going to lose him." yelled Elizabeth, turning around angrily and heading towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm coming." cried Johnathan swaying behind her.

* * *

"Jack, do you think the man could be telling the truth? Could Elizabeth be here in Tortuga?" asked Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs, don't be absurd! Elizabeth is living happily ever after with the ex-captain of the Flying Dutchman. Probably birthing him many babies as we speak." replied Jack.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes, go get me some Rum, son." commanded Jack.

"Jack, I am not your son."

"I know that voice" said Jack bewildered.

"Yes you do Jack."

"Elizabeth . Lizzie?" answered Jack.

"Yes Jack, It's me" replied Elizabeth.

"I see that man was telling the truth. I wonder though, what a married ex-piratess is doing in Tortuga without her said husband?" questioned Jack.

"Jack, The new Lord Beckett had Will killed. Will's dead. They now have declared war on us again." said Elizabeth.

"Us, meaning?" asked Jack.

"You, me, and all pirates. He wants revenge for his father." declared Elizabeth.

"Why should I fight? We are a dying breed, luv." replied Jack.

"Jack, Do it for me, do it for Will, do it for Will and my only son. The heir to the throne of all pirates. We need you, Jack. I need you, Jack." begged Elizabeth.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jack.

"Barbossa and I have called upon the Brethren Court to fight again. I am hoping they are alive and willing to fight for me again." exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Well we must rescue someone first. Chevalle is sentenced to die by the noose in a week in Port Royal. It is probably a trick to catch us. We will need a plan."said Jack.

"Port Royal. I haven't been back. Too many memories. Very well, Let's go to your cabin and make a plan." commented Elizabeth.

"After you. By the way, I'm sorry about Will. He was a good pirate and good man. The world will be a little bit darker without him." said Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. I have missed you." said Elizabeth hugging Jack and kissing him on his cheek.

Elizabeth let him go and headed towards the pearl. Jack and Johnathan walked behind her.

Jack thought" Lizzie, what cruel,sweet destiny has brought you back in my life"

* * *

Please.Please Review. I would really appreciate it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack followed behind Elizabeth into his cabin. Elizabeth sat down in a chair in front of Jack's desk and watched Jack sit down at his desk and propped his feet up on his desk. Elizabeth thought to herself, " Jack hasn't changed at all".

"Jack you haven't changed a bit" said Elizabeth.

"Sorry can't say the same about you, luv" replied Jack.

"What do you mean?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Motherhood has made you more beautiful" teased Jack.

"Jack, we have no time for your flirting. We must devise a plan." scolded Elizabeth.

"Aye, a plan." pouted Jack.

"We must be careful in Port Royal, Jack. I have heard more dangerous for pirates than what it use to be when James and the dead Beckett was there. Everyone is a pirate until proved otherwise. Many innocent people have died just mentioning the word pirate." explained Elizabeth.

"That is correct. We need a disguise. That is where my plan begins." said Jack.

"Jack please explain." inquired Elizabeth.

"We must look like wealthy aristocrats in order to pass by the guards and free Captain Chevalle. It will not be hard for you cause I have a beautiful dress in the closet that will fit you quite perfectly" said Jack staring at Elizabeth and averting his eyes downward over her body and smiling.

"Jack!" shouted Elizabeth.

"The hard part is disguising myself into an aristocrat. I will need a bath to wash my hair." Jack said disgusted.

"And what then?" questioned Elizabeth with a smirk on her face as she watched Jack's expression from having to change his physique.

"I have the clothes" jack said pointing to the closet. " I just need your help to put on this wig" explained Jack.

Elizabeth almost bursted out laughing when she saw the wig in his hand. It was quite similar to the one that her father had owned many years ago.

"We will need another ship, Jack. They will notice the Black Pearl and my ship just screams Chinese pirate ship" said Elizabeth.

"Aye that is in my plan also. Word has it that the new governor and his wife is on their way to Port Royal at this moment. We will capture them and their ship and pose as them in Port Royal" explained Jack.

"That is an excellent idea" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Johnathan will captain my ship and I will stay on the "pearl" with you while we capture the ship, savvy?" said Elizabeth.

"Aye!" replied Jack.

"I will be back in an hour, Jack. Then we set sail, Alright?" said Elizabeth.

"Aye" replied Jack.

Elizabeth left the cabin. Jack thought to himself outloud, "Elizabeth is still a pirate. A wonderful and beautiful pirate. Someone I have tried to forget but haven't. I need more rum."

Elizabeth left the Black Pearl and headed towards her ship. She thought, " Oh, Jack. I wish I hadn't seen you again. I am suppose to be mourning my husband's death, but yet I find myself longing to kiss you again. That kiss that sent you to your death has haunted me for years. I just need to get my revenge and return to my boy as soon as possible before I give in to my feelings for Jack. It would never work."

Elizabeth climbed aboard her ship where Johnathan was waiting for her.

"Johnathan, I leave you in charge of this ship for now. Follow the Black Pearl. We are going to capture another ship on our way to Port Royal. Wait for my signal." explained Elizabeth.

"Aye, Captain Turner. Be careful Elizabeth." answered Johnathan.

"Don't worry about me. Jack, I mean Captain Sparrow would not let anything happen to me." replied Elizabeth.

Johnathan nodded his head in agreement and watched her leave the ship. He read right through her. He could see that she had feelings for this Captain Sparrow and that she was fighting them. "For William", he thought.


	6. Please Review

I have had several hits and only a few reviews. Please review. I will try to have another chapter up this week during spring break. Any suggestions? Let me know. But please review so I don't get so discouraged.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Elizabeth stood at the side of the ship looking out on the horizon thinking about how quickly life had passed. She was already a mature woman but hadn't remembered quite when she stopped being a girl and became a woman. Jack noticed Elizabeth in her trance and wondered what she was thinking about. "Oh, surely she is thinking about the whelp and how much she misses him or maybe about the boy" he thought to himself. He started his way towards her when Gibbs yelled down at him.

"Captain, Governor Thompson's ship has been spotted over yonder" yelled Gibbs.

"Very good. James Thompson will not know what hit him." said Jack.

"James Thompson?" questioned Elizabeth.

"What! Do you know him? "replied Jack.

"If I do, what would it mean to you, Jack? Are you jealous? Do you not trust me?" teased Elizabeth.

"Well you did kill me once, I might need some persuasion to trust your highness. So persuade me." flirted Jack.

"Maybe" said Elizabeth and then she walked away towards the side of the ship again.

Jack watched her walk away and he was a little disappointed with her reply. He decided to go up to the helm where he could get a better look at the governor's ship.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile when she remembered Jack's expression when she told him maybe. It was priceless. She pulled out the compass she had grabbed from Jack's desk to see it point towards her son on Shipwreck Cove. She was shocked to see it point straight to Jack.

"Unbelievable, I can't have feelings for Jack. He was just a crush, a young girl's fantasy. I love Will, I always will. It will be ok, Elizabeth. It will pass, you are just lonely. She thought to herself. She closed the compass and went up to Jack to give it back to him.

"Jack?" said Elizabeth.

"Aye, luv" replied Jack.

"I believe you dropped this. I found over by the side of the ship" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Lizzie. I had been looking for it." Replied Jack.

They stood there silent for a few minutes as they got closer to the Governor's ship.

"Jack, do you have a plan?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Aye" replied Jack.

"I bet mine is better." Said Elizabeth.

"Ohh! Let's hear it." Exclaimed Jack.

"Raise the white flag and I go aboard and negotiate. I know the governor. He is my cousin. He will listen to me. He always did. Trust me, Jack" explained Elizabeth.

"OK, Lizzie. I will be ready to attack if needed though." Replied Jack.

"Wait for my signal" said Elizabeth.

"Master Gibbs!" yelled Jack.

"Aye Captain" replied Gibbs.

"Hoist the white flag!" said Jack.

"Hoist the white flag! Yelled Gibbs to the crew although he was quite confused. He thought "When am I not confused when I am with the Captain.

* * *

Please review. Sorry for long wait will update soon. Thank you Florencia7 for your kind reviews. I appreciate them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth swung aboard the S.S. Intrigue. She was met by British soldiers many younger than she. The captain came up to her, his hand on his sword ready for anything that the beautiful pirate might have up her sleeve.

"What may we be of assistance, mam?" questioned the captain.

"Captain, I assume. I need to speak to the governor. Tell Governor Thompson that his cousin Elizabeth is here and means him no harm. Please." replied Elizabeth.

The captain shook his head and turned to one of the soldiers. "Jenkins, please go and retrieve the Governor. Tell him what she said. Go now." ordered the Captain.

"Captain, Do you have a name?" flirted Elizabeth.

"Captain Williamson, mam." replied Captain Williamson.

"And you, miss?" questioned the captain.

"I am the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Sparrow." lied Elizabeth not risking them knowing that she was really the much wanted Elizabeth Swann Turner, Pirate King.

"Your husband is a wanted man. You know. We have been ordered to arrest him on the Governor's order." Ordered Captain Williamson.

"We will have to see about that" replied Elizabeth pulling out her pistol and pointing at the captain. The other soldiers pulled out their rifles and pointed at her. Jack saw this and ordered his men to cross over to the other ship. The crew did and pointed their swords and pistols at the soldiers ready for battle and to defend the pirate king. Jonathan also saw this and prepared his men to attack as well if needed.

"Captain, I thought we were going to be great friends but I see you have a problem with my family and that just doesn't sit well with me. Tell your men to drop their rifles and I will tell mine to drop their swords and then we can negotiate, savvy." Declared Elizabeth.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth. She certainly made a great pirate he thought.

"Men drop your rifles" yelled the Captain.

"Good!" said Elizabeth.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth. I thought you were dead." Declared a man running up to her and hugging her. The crew of the Black Pearl kept their swords on the soldiers while Jack kept his pistol on Captain Williamson.

"James! I am not dead although my life has been threatened more than once." Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Mother and I were told that you and your father were killed by pirates. By a Captain Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow." Declared James.

"Lies! My father was murdered by Lord Cutler Beckett himself eleven years ago. A month ago my husband, Will Turner, was killed," Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"You're the Pirate King! But you said you were Elizabeth Sparrow." Questioned Captain Williamson.

Jack looked at the captain and then at Elizabeth with nothing but utter amazement in his eyes.

Elizabeth just smiled back at the captain and Jack as she said, "Pirate!"

Jack just laughed at that remark.

"James, I need to speak with you privately. Order the men to stand down and my crew can lower their arms and keep each other company." Said Elizabeth.

James nodded his head at the captain and everyone relaxed and went back to their duties.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down at the desk that sat in the cabin. A woman came out about the age of 20.

"You're Elizabeth. James always talks about when you both were young playing pirates in England." Said Mary Thompson.

"Those were happy times before my mother died" said Elizabeth.

"Mary, dear. I need to talk with my cousin in private. Go on deck. It is safe now. The pirates will not harm you." Said James.

Mary nodded and left the room.

"She's beautiful, James." Said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Replied James.

"So my cousin grew up to be a pirate" joked James.

"And you a Governor!" replied Elizabeth with a smirk on her face.

"My father had wanted it to be this way. He wanted to follow in my uncle's footsteps." Replied James.

"Wouldn't you rather be a pirate?" said Elizabeth.

" That was childhood dreams. The Age of Pirates are ending, Elizabeth. It is too dangerous. You are at the top of the wanted list of pirates, Elizabeth, along with your friend Captain Sparrow. You need to leave these waters while you have a chance." Explained James.

"No James. They will come after me and my son and kill us like they did my husband, Will. I must stop them. To protect my son. Please help me James." Said Elizabeth.

"What do you want me to do, Elizabeth?" questioned James.

"I need to rescue a Pirate Lord from Port Royal and I need you to help me sneak into Port Royal without being noticed." Said Elizabeth.

"How do you expect me to do that? The people will recognize you." Questioned James.

"Think like a pirate, James. Pass me as the help along with Jack and they want notice. No one ever notices the help." Said Elizabeth.

"What about the captain and his men on this ship? They will not go for it." Said James.

"My first mate Jonathan will put them in the brig on my ship and then release them when we are safely away from Port Royal with Captain Chevalle, savvy!" explained Elizabeth.

"Alright, on one condition. You take my wife and I with you, because we will be hanged for helping you and my wife as a fantasy of being with a pirate as much as I want to be a pirate." Said James.

Elizabeth laughed. "I knew it. She reminds me of myself at that age. It's a deal."

"Why do you think I married her?" said James.

"Now I know." Replied Elizabeth.

* * *

James and Elizabeth walked out of the cabin. Mary was speaking with Gibbs and the rest of the crew were keeping a good eye on the soldiers.

"Men, gather the captain and his men and take them aboard my ship and put them in the brig if they do not want to be scallywags like the rest of us" yelled Elizabeth.

The soldiers were gathered up and escorted to the brig upon Elizabeth's ship.

Mary ran up to James as Elizabeth walked over to Jack.

"James, what is going on?" questioned Mary.

"Change of plans. We're pirates now." Said James.

"I love you, James. My dreams are coming true." Replied Mary as she kissed her husband.

* * *

"Jack, Everything's planned. Let me tell you the plan." Said Elizabeth as she came up beside Jack.

"First thing first, luv. Why did you tell the captain that I was your husband?" questioned Jack.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you may want to know what it felt like to be the Pirate King or maybe I wanted to know what it would be like to captain the Black Pearl" replied Elizabeth.

Their faces were only inches away from each other and Jack leaned into kiss her and said " Don't tempt me Lizzie. We both remembered what happened last time we were this close. You haven't quite persuaded me yet.

"Very well, Jack. It would never work out between us, anyhow" said Elizabeth.

"Keep telling yourself that, luv and maybe you will believe it one day. Tell me the plan tonight during dinner in my cabin, savvy"

Jack walked away without waiting for a reply from Elizabeth. He thought " That Pirate Vixen! I want you Lizzie, now more than ever, but I will have you on my terms and when I am sure that you cannot resist me, when you are utterly and completely in love with me."

Elizabeth watched as Jack walked away, very shocked at how she was acting and how he made her feel. She had never wanted to be with someone as much as she wanted to be with him. She knew that the more she fought it the more she wanted him. It was different than before. She had had the guilt before because of Will. She had loved Will, still did, but Will was gone and she could not forget that she had loved Jack as well then. But now that Will is gone, she no longer has the guilt, she could love Jack. Yes, she could love Jack. "I can love, Jack now. I am a free woman. No! No! It is too soon. I need to honor Will's memory. I could love Jack later." She thought.

* * *

Please review. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would have kissed him anyways the hell with Will's memory.

Jack is just sexy, but I have to keep a little honor within Elizabeth, but don't fret she will give in at the opportune moment. You know what to do. Will update soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Elizabeth knocked on the door of Jack's cabin. She wondered what Jack had up his sleeve. The door opened and Jack stared at her and smiled.

"Lizzie, How wonderful for you to grace me with your beauty? Your Highness." Said Jack.

"Stop with the flattery Jack. I'm here to tell you the plan that's all. I am still a married woman, Jack, even if I'm a widow." Replied Elizabeth.

"Then why tease me." Smirked Jack.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "Jack, think what you want, but I am here to protect my son and revenge against all who did my family wrong. Please understand that. If I could have done that without you I would have. The last thing I need right now is you bringing up old childish feelings I may have had for you." Said Elizabeth.

"But you do admit that you had feelings for me?" questioned Jack.

"Of course, I was a young girl torn between the man she loved and the legend of a man that could have never given her what she needed, Jack, security." Replied Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, that's where you are wrong. I could have given you that and more. Lizzie, I would have given you the world, but you made your choice and so I made mine. I couldn't watch you waste your life and dreams waiting on a man that didn't deserve you, that couldn't love you the way I did. Lizzie, don't you see. I loved you enough to set you free, but here you have returned in my life and I don't understand you." Replied Jack.

Elizabeth replied " Jack, I have said all I can. There is nothing more to understand. I am sorry, I have mislead you. I love Will and will cherish his memory forever. I do not love you Jack." Elizabeth turned around and left the cabin, holding back the tears until she reached her cabin. She plopped down on her bed. She was angry 

with herself because she realized that she was not crying for the right reasons but for the wrong. She said to herself, " Jack, I lied to you. Jack, I love you always have. But you can't know that, not yet."

Jack stood at the door just staring hoping she would come back. He was so angry with himself. Nothing had gone as planned. He had let her climb under his skin. He had beared his heart to her for the first time. She had said things that should have ruined him, but they did not because he could read through her lies. She had been lying to him and herself. "Damn you Will Turner, She does it for you. She needs to live and be free from you, from your memory. Let me love her. Set her free" prayed Jack. Jack closed the cabin door and sat down in his chair at his desk and went straight for his bottle of rum and drank until he fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" called a voice.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and she was back on the island in her old home that had burned down. She heard the voice again call her name, but only this time she recognized it as Will's.

"Will, where are you?" replied Elizabeth.

"Right here" replied Will.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Will sitting in his favorite chair by the fire.

"Elizabeth, please come sit down. I need to tell you something." Said Will.

Elizabeth went and sat down in his lap as she use to when he would come home after fishing at sea.

"Will, I have missed you. I love you. Liam is safe. I.." said Elizabeth but was cut off by Will placing his finger on her lip.

"Elizabeth, I know. I have missed you as well. I love you, Elizabeth. I am with you now and always, but you need to listen to me now." Will sighed.

"You need to let me go. I will always be with you and Liam, but please live your life and be happy. Don't hold so much anger inside. It is not healthy. I know that you love Jack. I have always known, but I have been happy with the fact that you loved me as well and chose me. I was so happy this last year. If he makes you happy, Elizabeth, don't let him get away. I could not watch you unhappy because of me. I give you both my blessing. Know that I love you. Eliabeth, I have to go, but I am watching over you." Continued Will.

Elizabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Will, don't leave me yet. I love you." Cried Elizabeth.

"Let me go, Elizabeth. I need peace. Your father says hello and that he is proud of you." Replied Will. "I love you, Elizabeth. Remember what I said about Jack."

"I will. I love you and no matter what I do, I will still revenge you and my father's death." Replied Elizabeth.

"I understand, Elizabeth. Just don't let the revenge consume you because Liam needs you. Goodbye Elizabeth.'" Said Will. He then grabbed her and kissed her . She closed her eyes kissing him back and then Will was gone again.

* * *

Elizabeth suddenly awoke and noticed it was already daylight. She arose and changed into some trousers, shirt, boots, and vest. She thought of the dream and smiled. "I need to find Jack." "I need to apologize for last night. He needs to know that I love him." She thought outloud to herself. She quickly made her way to the helm where Jack was.

"Jack" said Elizabeth.

"Aye, Lizzie?" replied Jack.

"I want to apologize for last night. You see I was not completely telling the truth. It is true that I love Will. I always will, but Jack, I love you too and more importantly I have a feeling that Will would give us his blessing if he had the chance. Jack, I love you and I have always loved you, but was always too blind to see it until it was too late. I thought it was a childhood crush, that I loved the 

legend and not the pirate, but I loved the kind man that is inside of you. The kind man that I only know." Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, it's not too late." Jack said as he walked up towards her pulling her towards him. "It will never be too late for us. I would wait an eternity to love you if only that meant I would love you for a day. It would be worth it."

Elizabeth kissed Jack with a passion that neither one had felt in a very long time yes since that deadly kiss so many years ago.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, I have waited years to recapture that moment before everything went wrong between us, I believe I just did. That was the best death anyone could have had, you know." said Jack

"I'm sorry, Jack. I never apologized for betraying you. I had to." Replied Elizabeth.

"I forgave you along time ago, luv. No worries." Said Jack.

Jack leaned in and kissed her again. They kissed for along time before they finally stopped to breathe.

"Lizzie , what is the plan?" questioned Jack.

"I almost forgot. Let me explain." Replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth told Jack the plan on how she would pass as the governor wife's maid and jack would pass as one of the servants. She also explained how they planned on rescuing Captain Chevalle and her cousin, James would join them afterwards because he had always wanted to be a pirate since they were little. Jack warned her of the danger but she told Jack not to worry.

"Lizzie, it sounds like a great plan. Dangerous, but good. I don't think I could have thought of something better." Said Jack.

"I agree" replied Elizabeth kissing him fervently.

"Lizzie, would you accompany me to my cabin?" inquired Jack.

"Why, Captain Jack Sparrow. What kind of woman do you take me for. Do you think that just because I love you means that I would….that I would…." Exclaimed Elizabeth but stopped as Jack picked her up in his arms and carried her down to his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Please review the chapter. Will update soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Elizabeth walked into a pub, where everyone just stared at her with scornful eyes. She looked around for a familiar face when all the sudden she noticed Jack sitting in the corner. She walked towards him then out of nowhere two wenches sat beside him. He started to kiss them both and whisper in their ears. Something made him look up at her. She turned away and ran out of the pub. He ran after her until they both reached a cliff. Elizabeth turned around to find Jack right in front of her._

"_Jack, what are you doing? I thought you loved me." Said Elizabeth._

"_Luv, you know better than anyone that I am Captain Jack Sparrow and my only love is the sea and the pearl." Replied Jack._

"_You lied to me. You said you loved me You laid with me. I loved you, Jack. You're despicable." Exclaimed Elizabeth._

_He walked towards her and said " Pirate". Elizabeth stepped back and lost her footing and fell from the cliff. She watched Jack look over the cliff as she fell for an eternity, never hitting the bottom……………_

Elizabeth woke up suddenly and looked over at Jack who laid beside her still sleeping. She sighed " It was only a dream." She laid back down in his arms. It had been 6 months since she had been close to a man and it felt good. It felt good to feel safe and wanted. It felt good to be in the arms of the Captain Jack Sparrow. Many times she had fantasized about it, quickly throwing the idea out of her head because of Will, but now that Will was gone she could finally know what it was like. She could finally love the Captain. She also thought of Liam. What would he think? She thought " We will face that when the moment arrives. He'll eventually understand. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Lizzie, why are you awake?" asked Jack.

"I had a dream and could not go back to sleep." Replied Elizabeth.

"It was only a dream. You are safe here with little Jacky, savvy." Answered Jack.

"I know" said Elizabeth. Jack kissed her lips and then her neck and back to her lips.

" Elizabeth, I love ye. Always have. I just can't believe that you are finally mine. You know my mother once told me when I was little that if you love someone you must be willing to let them go and if they come back to ye, it was true love and it was meant to be. Of course she was talking about my father, rest his soul. The point is I let you go and you came back to me. Lizzie, you came back." Said Jack.

" Jack, I didn't know how you felt. I thought it was all flirtatious game to irritate me and Will. I may have made different choices if I would have known, because although I loved Will, I loved you Jack in a different, forbidden way. I may have chosen you over Will." Said Eizabeth.

"No you wouldn't have, Lizzie. He was your safety. You loved the welp even more than me. Why do you think I never pursued you? It was a lost cause, I would have ended up hurting you and you would have returned to him. He was a good man." Replied Jack.

"Jack, that is all the past. We now have each other. That is what matters. We need to focus on rescuing Captain Chavalle and returning to Shipwreck Cove. We need to put an end to this Lord Beckett, once and for all" said Elizabeth.

"As your majesty commands" replied Jack.

Elizabeth kissed him and fell back into his arms. They fell back to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

Jack walked out to the helm where James was talking to Gibbs.

"Governor?" said Jack.

"Please call me James. Captain Sparrow. I am not a governor no more." Replied James.

"Alright, James. Elizabeth told me about the plan. I need your help to change it a little bit, savvy" said Jack.

"Alright" replied James.

"I will hide my ship while Elizabeth and Gibbs act as your servants. You will call a town meeting with an important announcement. While you distract them, We pirates will attack with the pearl and with Elizabeth's ship. Elizabeth and Gibbs will pretend to hold you and your wife hostage while we free Chevalle. Then we all meet back at the pearl savvy while Johnathan and his crew meet back at her ship, savvy?" explained Jack.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I will go tell Elizabeth."said James.

"Alright. Gibbs send a man over to Johnathan and tell him the plan. Then go with Elizabeth and James. We will follow behind at a safe distance. Ahh! One more thing. Keep Elizabeth safe, savvy!" said Jack.

"Aye captain" replied Gibbs.

* * *

"James, are you looking for me?" asked Elizabeth as James was bout to knock on her cabin door.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I have come to take you to the other ship. We are close to Port Royal. There has been a slight change of plans for the better, I believe. Come Gibbs and I will explain as we go to my ship." Replied James.

"Lizzie, be careful. I will be right behind you. Listen to James and Gibbs and everything will go as planned. Alright, luv." Said Jack.

"Alright, Jack" said Elizabeth as she kissed his cheek and climbed into the dinghy with James and Gibbs.

Jack watched as the dinghy sailed away towards the other ship and he said " I love you, Lizzie."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. More to come. Please. Please. Review.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I'm sorry it has been so long. I have been busy with school. Who said nursing school would be easy. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review. Good or bad. Thanks.**

* * *

The governer's ship made it to Port Royal on schedule. Elizabeth looked at the Port as they approached. She was surprised on how different it was but yet the same. So many memories, good and bad. This is where she had first met Jack and where she had been happy with her father and Will before Beckett had arrived. Yes she had been happy, but she realized how something had always been missing. She had wanted adventure. She had found out in these last six months that she was happier than ever because of the adventure and yes being back with Captain Jack Sparrow.

When the ship docked, Gibbs and Elizabeth followed James and his little wife to the carriage that had been waiting for them. Gibbs rode up front with the carriage driver while Elizabeth rode inside the carriage with James and his wife.

"I know this may be difficult for you, Elizabeth. The last time you were here you were still the governor's daughter. You must have many memories here." said James.

"Yes James, there are many ghosts here, hiding in the shadows." replied Elizabeth.

James nodded his head in agreement.

As the carriage arrived to the governor's mansion she noticed on how it had not changed a bit. She had spent half her childhood here. Norrington had courted her in the courtyard in the back. Will had proposed to her in the garden by the fountain. She had dreamed many nights of Jack, waking up feeling guilty in the morning. Elizabeth blushed when she remembered that little detail.

Gibbs followed James to the office while Elizabeth sneaked into the room next to the office hoping that the little peephole she use to use to spy on her father was still there. She knew that the new Lord Beckett was there and she wanted a good look at the man she wanted to meet in battle later. The hole was still there luckily for Elizabeth. She looked in the peep hole and there he was greeting James. The New Beckett. The man who had killed Will and threatened her life and her son. She realized that he was the same man that had been there at her home. He was the one the throw the fatal blow to Will. He was brave. She would give him that. His father had not been that way. He always had someone else do his dirty work. "This man must really want revenge, but he will not suceed", thought Elizabeth, "because I will have mine." She listened as James spoke with Beckett.

"Lord Beckett, thank you for your grand welcome. The king would be proud." said James.

"Thank you, governor." replied Beckett.

"And for your servitude, I offer a grand party for all your men. My men can keep an eye on the jail and the docks. Your men deserve a night off, and they will enjoy what I have planned for the evening. Plus my wife is just dying to be the hostess of her first ball as the governor's wife. Everything has been settled and planned it will be tommorrow night. Please let your men know." said James.

"As you wish Governor. Thank you. I know that you are tired. We will meet after the ball to discuss the problems we have here in Port Royal, especially the pirate infestation problem. I hope that the king has sent orders for that certain problem." replied Beckett.

"Oh, Indeed he has" relied James.

"Very well, until tommorow night, then" said Beckett.

"Good day, sir" replied James.

When Beckett left James wrote a note and gave it to Gibbs." Please go give this to one of the crew to take to Jack. Tell them to take a long boat to meet him. I have just made it very easy to break Captain Chevalle out tommorow night." said James.

"Aye you did sir. You are going to make a great pirate sir. It comes natural to you as it does to Elizabeth. I will go with haste." replied Gibbs.

"Thank you, Master Gibbs." replied James.

Elizabeth ran into the office and ran over to James.

"James, you are briliant, a true pirate." said Elizabeth.

"It will be easy for them, but it will be harder for us to escape undetected. We still have to be careful Elizabeth. Beckett will not trust anyone." relpied James.

"That's where Gibbs and I come into play. We are going to kidnap you. I want Beckett to get a good look at the Pirate King. I am going to grab some of the crew and we will kidnap him as well until we reach the ship and then I am going to throw him overboard and watch him swim back to Port Royal." replied Elizabeth.

"That will be fun to watch. Go and gather who you need and have them ready, because this all goes down tommorow night." said James.

"Aye, my dear cousin" said Elizabeth as she kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

**Again hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come. Please review**.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth returned with about 20 pirates, including Johnathan, early that morning. Everything was all planned and ready. Meanwhile, Jack and his crew were preparing to attack the few soldiers that were at the prison while all the rest were preparing for the great ball that evening. Elizabeth left her crew with Gibbs while she ran upstairs to visit with Mary.

"Mary, I need to borrow one of your dresses?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of coarse, What for may I ask?" replied Mary.

"You must present me as your cousin, Elizabeth, savvy. I plan on playing with Lord Beckett a bit before kidnapping you, James, and the lord himself." Said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you must be careful. This is not a game." Warned Mary.

"I know it is not a game, but Beckett should suffer. I will not be satisfied till he does." Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Very well, here is this one. It will be beautiful on you. Let me help you." Said Mary.

Mary helped Elizabeth into a very beautiful emerald gown that made her look like true royalty.

"Now, you look quite radiant" said Mary.

"Thank you , Mary. Are you sure you want to live the life as the wife of a pirate?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I'm positive. This life is very boring for me. Sometimes I feel like I could scream." Replied Mary.

"I know the feeling. Well are you ready to go to the grand ball." Said Elizabeth.

" Of coarse, let's go." Said Mary.

They both went down the staircase and Elizabeth remembered the afternoon that she descended the same stairwell and Will had been there watching her. "Will, I will revenge you", she thought. " Jack, please be safe. I couldn't bare to lose you as well." James was downstairs waiting on Mary and was surprised to see Elizabeth that way.

"Ladies, you both look extravagant" said James as he grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. He extended both his arms for them. Mary grabbed one arm as Elizabeth grabbed the other.

"Elizabeth, Is everyone ready?" asked James.

"Yes, you will notice that your staff will look quite familiar, especially the Butler." Replied Elizabeth.

"Great" said James as they entered the grand ballroom.

* * *

Jack waited until the opportune moment to attack. He heard the music begin from the mansion and used the opportunity to attack the prison. They were very quite, sneaking up on the unexpecting gaurds that were left to guard the prison. There were only 20 of them compared to the 50 pirates attacking them. When the last one was defeated. Jack made his way to the cell of Captain Chevalle.

"Captain!" whispered Jack.

"What do you want now? You know that no one is coming for me. You all are just flaming idiots", yelled Chevalle.

"It is I, Captain Sparrow and I have come to rescue you, so that the Brethren Court can convene." Replied Jack.

"How did you get down here, unscratched?" inquired Chevalle.

"You have seemed to forgotten one thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Replied Jack.

"Spare me the dramatics, Jack, really?" replied Chevalle.

"Let's just say I had help from a certain pirate king" said Jack.

Jack opened the cell and he grabbed Chevalle and they both ran upstairs and gathered the crew.

"Men, back to the Pearl and out of sight. We will wait for Elizabeth and her crew until the morning and then on to Shipwreck Cove" declared Jack.

They all made back to the pearl with haste and Jack looked out at the mansion as they sailed away.

"Elizabeth, be careful. I will be here waiting for you." Jack thought to himself.

* * *

"Lord Beckett, may I present you to my wife, Mary and her cousin, Elizabeth?" said James.

"Very pleased to meet both of you stunning ladies. Governor, you are quite a lucky man" said Charles Beckett.

"More ways than one. Please, You and your men deserve a wonderful evening, Enjoy. My dear would you like to dance?" replied James as he grabbed Mary's hand and led her to the dancefloor.

Elizabeth looked over at Charles and smiled at him, even though inside she was killing him over and over again.

"What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing in Port Royal?" asked Charles.

" I wanted to see the Caribbean for myself, before I go back to London." Replied Elizabeth.

"I see. Well maybe you would permit me the _pleasure _of showing you around Port Royal before your departure" suggested Charles.

" I don't see the harm in it. Would you like to dance, my Lord?" replied Elizabeth.

" You are a very bold woman, Elizabeth. May we?" said Charles as he offered his arm to Elizabeth.

"You are different from other women, although I can't quite put my finger on it" said Charles as they danced around the dancefloor.

"Oh, is that so!" replied Elizabeth as she smiled quite seductively at him.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the ball had begun. Elizabeth had been dancing the whole night with Charles and after the last song had ended, she said, " Charles, May I call you Charles?"

"Yes, please do?" replied Charles.

" I need some fresh air." Said Elizabeth.

"Right this way, my love." Relied Charles as he led her out into the courtyard.

Gibbs took this as his cue and motioned to the others that it was time. Most of the soldiers were drunk, so " this will be easy" thought Gibbs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so sorry to interrupt the ball, but I am here to inform you that we are pirates and we are going to kidnap the Governor and his beautiful, little lass." Informed Gibbs.

A drunken Captain laughed and said, " yeah you and what army?"

"All of us" said Johnathan as he and the rest of the crew drew their swords and pistols.

The men were easily defeated as Gibbs and a another man pretended to grab James and Mary and they made their way towards the Governor's ship. Johnathan made his way to the courtyard to check on Elizabeth. He saw Elizabeth standing against the balcony talking with Lord Beckett, so he waited for his cue to intervene.

* * *

"Elizabeth, you are a beautiful woman, you know" said Charles.

"Thank you, Charles" replied Elizabeth seductively as she saw Johnathan watching them. She grabbed Charles by his coat and drew him near and then she kissed him. She felt like her breakfast would come up, but he could not tell. He just gave into the kiss, ready for the next step. Johnathan noticed his cue and he ran down to them and drew his sword.

"Let go of her, sir. She is coming with me." Said Johnathan.

" Is that so" said Charles as he let go of Elizabeth turning around to face his attacker.

"Yes, We are Captain Chevalle's new crew and we are here to rescue him and take the Governor as well, savvy" said Johnathan.

" Not if I stop you!" said Charles as he drew his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Elizabeth placing her sword to Charles's neck.

Charles turned around to face Elizabeth and he grinned, " I should have known. That looks like the Captain of the Flying Dutchman's sword. That means you are the pirate king, Elizabeth Turner"

"In the flesh! Now march!" cried Elizabeth as she pointed her sword in his back and marched him towards James' ship.

* * *

When they got aboard James ship as he now called "Dulce Muerte", she told several men to put Charles in the brig.

"Gibbs, did Jack free Chevalle?" asked Elizabeth as she watched Johnathan leave on the "Queen's Revenge".

"Aye, he must have because the Pearl is not anywhere to be seen" replied Gibbs.

"We will meet him at the point then as we had planned." Ordered Elizabeth.

"Aye" replied Gibbs.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" said James as he approached her.

" I am fine" replied Elizabeth.

She turned around to go to the cabin to sleep. "I need the rest, for the hard part is yet to come." Said Elizabeth to James as she entered the cabin.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I had a final to study for. Made a B. Yeah!!

Well, please review. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I need more reviews people. Put the word out.

LOL

AmandaKSparrow


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Gibbs was at the helm of the ship teaching James of the odds and ends of pirating when the lookout cried outloud, " There she is, there's the "Black Pearl", Captain Thompson."

"Shall I go and awake Captain Turner, Captain Thompson?" questioned Gibbs.

"Nah! She needs her rest. Jack will probably like the honor to awaken her." Replied James.

"Ah! Correct sir." Replied Gibbs.

Within 15 minutes, The "Pearl" was starboard and Jack made his away across the ship.

"Captain Sparrow, It's great to see you." Said James.

"As I you. Is Elizabeth alright?" asked Jack.

"She's fine, Jack. She's asleep in the main cabin." Replied James.

"And your bonnylass?" questioned Jack.

"Asleep in the other." Said James.

"What about Beckett?" asked Jack.

"In the brig, where he belongs." Replied James.

"Fantastic then, everything went as planned thanks to you, James. You are going to make a great pirate." Said Jack. "If you would excuse me" said Jack as he walked towards the cabin without waiting for a reply.

Jack entered the cabin very quietly and saw much to his delight that Elizabeth was still asleep in the bed. He smiled as he walked over to the bed, removing his boots and his hat and placing them on the nighttable. He climbed into the bed, trying not to wake her and snuggled up beside her, smelling her hair. She still had the emerald dress on. She had been to tired to have someone to help her remove it, so she fell asleep in it. Jack thought, " She must have been tired to sleep like this.. She can't be too comfortable in such a dress as this." He starts to unbutton the back of her dress, making his way down to the very last button. Elizabeth awakens at the feeling of someone fiddling with her dress and is quite startled. She turns around still half asleep and slaps the intruder. " How dare you? Who do you think you….Oh! Jack, I'm so sorry. You know you must not sneak up on me like that because I could have had my dagger on me and that would not have been pretty." Scolded Elizabeth.

Jack, excited by her reaction grabs her and pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Elizabeth broke away from the kiss. "I am so happy that you are ok, Jack. I was scared" said Elizabeth.

"You scared. I find that hard to believe,luv. Come on you cannot be comfortable in that garment, even though you are very beautiful in it. Let me help you get out of it" replied Jack.

"Jack Sparrow!!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow! And I promise not to look unless you ask me too!" replied Jack.

"Alright!" said Elizabeth blushingly.

Jack undid the last button and begun to untie the back of the bodice.

"I never liked these things." Said Elizabeth.

"Neither have I, luv. I have always preferred a natural beauty" replied Jack as he finally got the bodice untied completely. "There you are"

"Thank you, Jack. I will only be a minute" said Elizabeth kissing him on the cheek and walking to her dressing room.

Jack just looked at her and pouted. He waited for her to return. When she did she returned with nothing on but a robe that left nothing for the imagination.

"Jack, come here" said Elizabeth.

"I thought you would never ask." Replied Jack as he walked up to her.

"I love taunting you, Captain Sparrow" smiled Elizabeth.

"Pirate!" said Jack before kissing her and picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth emerged from the cabin together. Gibbs came up to them, smiling.

"Captain Turner! What are your orders?" asked Gibbs.

"First of all, flag down Johnathan. We need to get rid of some cargo." Replied Elizabeth.

"Aye, Captain!" said Gibbs.

"Cargo!!" questioned Jack.

"Do you recognize that island over yonder?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Of course! It is our island." Answered Jack.

"Well I plan on releasing Beckett and our other prisoners to that island and hopefully they will survive long enough to fight another day, savvy" replied Elizabeth.

"I am so proud of you Elizabeth. You are almost a better pirate than I" replied Jack.

"Almost" giggled Elizabeth.

Elizabeth yelled over to Johnathan on "The Queen's Revenge", " Gather the prisoners in the brig and prepare to make them walk the plank on my signal."

Johnathan nodded hid head and made his way to the brig.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack made their way down to the brig to get Beckett.

"Jack will you give me a minute with Lord Beckett" asked Elizabeth.

" Of course. Just call if you need me." Said Jack.

Elizabeth opened the cell and walked in, approaching Beckett.

"Charles, Today is your lucky day, because I have decided not to kill you yet. I am setting you free. But the next time we meet, YOU will not be so lucky." Said Elizabeth through gritted teeth.

Charles walked up to her with his still in shackles behind his back and said, "That will be your worst mistake, my dear. The next time I will make you mine before returning you to your long lost love." He walked her up to the wall and kissed her. Elizabeth pushed him away, Knocking him down. "Get up you bastard!" said Elizabeth spitting on him.

"That is quite nonlady like. It just turns me on more." Hissed Charles.

"Shutup you idiot and walk" said Elizabeth pointing her sword to her back.

Jack followed Elizabeth and Charles up to the deck while Elizabeth pushed Charles towards the plank.

"You see that island over there, Charles. It is yours for the moment along with all those men that my colleague is going to push overboard" said Elizabeth as she motioned to Johnathan to start making the men walk the plank. After the last man went overboard she pushed Charles towards the plank.

"Alright it is your turn. Now March!!" ordered Elizabeth.

"Until next time your highness" said Charles as he bowed and then jumped into the sea, making a swim towards the island.

"Yes, until next time" said Elizabeth through gritted teeth.

"Gentlemen, now to Shipwreck Cove" said Elizabeth before turning around and heading towards the "Black Pearl". " Jack, Are you coming?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Aye! Your majesty" replied Jack as he watched Elizabeth swing over to the Pearl. He followed her lead into his own cabin, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter. Two in a week. Well I hope you all enjoy and please everyone who is reviewing, please keep reviewing and for the ones who are not reviewing please review, It's ok it is only a few words, but please review. LOL AmandaKSparrow


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it has been so long. I am taking a summer nursing course that has been kicking my butt. It will be over soon, so that I can update more often. So please enjoy the chapter and review, por favor.**

"Land Ho, Captain!" replied the sailor in the lookout.

Elizabeth and Jack ran out of the cabin to the helm where they saw the fortress called Shipwreck cove.

"Jack, Do you think everyone has arrived?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I hope so luv!" replied Jack.

"I can't wait to see Liam, I have missed him so. I know it has been six months but it seems like years since I saw him." said Elizabeth.

"I know that he feels the same, plus I am pretty sure that Hetor has bored the poor boy to death!" joked Jack.

"Well, I meant to leave him with your father, not knowing that he had passed." replied Elizabeth.

"The boy is fine if he is anything like his father." said Jack.

"You're right, Jack" agreed Elizabeth.

"Of course I am ,luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" said Jack.

Elizabeth leaned into Jack and kissed him.

"What was that for?" questioned Jack.

"I love you, Jack" smiled Elizabeth.

"I love you too, Lizzie." replied Jack grabbing her hand and kissing it.

* * *

They were 1.2 a mile from land when they all saw "The Flying Dutchman" surface.

"Jack, that's the "Flying Dutchman" said Gibbs.

"Aye" said Jack.

"It's Bootstrap!" said Elizabeth.

"I am going to have to tell him about Will" said Elizabeth.

They anchored and waited for t Bootstrap and his crew to come aboard the ship. Bootstrap came aboard along with several men, one that looked very familiar.

"Jack, it is the Commodore!" said Gibbs.

"James!, How?" said Elizabeth as she ran to him, hugging him, amost afraid to let go. Although she had not been in love with James, She had cared for him. It broke her heart the night that he had been killed.

"Will had found me when he was cleaning up Jones' mess. I told him I wanted to serve for 10 years. I have been on the "Dutchman" for 11 years " replied James Norrington.

"But Will never told me!", said Elizabeth.

"I asked him not too. I didn't want to impede on your happiness, Elizabeth. I wished that I could have saved him for your sake and for my captain." replied James.

"You knew?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Yes!, Will came to his father before he passed to the other side. He is in a better place, Elizabeth." said James.

"Thank you, James for your kind words" "I am so sorry, Bootstrap. I can tell you that he died a loved man. Can you stay long enough to meet your grandson?" asked Elizabeth.

"We've come to fight, just as my son had asked. He asked me to protect you and Liam and that is what I intend to do, plus there are sure to be souls in need of passage when it is all said and done." replied Bootsrap.

"Very well, I will send for him at Shipwreck cove and present him to you." said Elizabeth pointing to Gibbs to get her son.

While they waited, James Norrington told stories of how brave Will had been and how he always spoke of Elizabeth. Jack was surprised that he was not at all jealous but seemed to enjoy listening to stories about Will. He thought, " The whelp grew up to be a great pirate after all, such a tragedy he didn't survive to see Elizabeth as she is now, so brave and strong, much more than before".

Gibbs helped Liam up the side of the ship and the moment he saw his mother, he ran to her. They embraced.

"Liam, you have grown into a young man! What has Captain Barbossa been feeding you?" asked Elizabeth as she kissed him.

"Just pirate food your highness!" answered Barbossa as he walked up to Elizabeth. " I taught him alot about pirating. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth nodded at him.

"Jack you did come!" chuckled Barbossa.

"Hello, Hector! I can say that I am not at all happy to see you" said Jack.

"Come on guys! Let's not start this again." said Elizabeth.

In unison they replied, " As you wish your highness!"

"Liam, there are a few important people I want you to meet." said Elizabeth.

"Yes, mama." replied Liam.

"This is Bootstrap, your grandfather. He is now the captain of the "Flying Dutchman". " said Elizabeth.

Liam walked up to him and hugged his grandfather. " Nice to finally meet you." said Liam.

" I am also very happy to see you as well. You look just like your father. He would be very proud." replied Bootstrap.

"You really think so!" asked Liam.

"Absolutely!" said Jack as he walked up to them patting Bootstrap on the back.

"You must be Captain Jack Sparrow." " My father told me alot about you and when he visited me in my dream, he told me to make sure that you treat my mother good or I was to send you back to the locker."

Everyone laughed but Jack. Elizabeth replied, " He came to you in a dream as well? He told you about Jack and I."

"Yes , mama. He said that if you were ever to be happy again with another man, that it would be with Captain Sparrow." replied Liam.

"How did he know?" questioned Elizabeth.

"He knew. He always knew. He was just happy at the time that for some reason you loved him more and chose him and then waited for him for ten years. A womans heart can have more than one love, He was just grateful that his belonged to you always." said Bootsrap.

Elizabeth felt the tears as they began to flow and she hugged Bootsrap. "Thank you!" said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my highness, but the Brethren Court awaits your arrival, my king." said Barbossa.

"Men, let's go ashore." "Bootstrap wait here for word" said Elizabeth.

Bootsrap nodded his head.

Elizabeth grabbed Liam's hand and then she grabbed Jack's hand as they walked to plank to walk onto the pier.

"Elizabeth, before I go in I need a word with Will. Where is he buried?" asked Jack.

"He's buried in the graveyard where the pirate kings are buried along with Morgan and Bartholomew" replied Elizabeth.

Jack kissed her cheek and he said, "Go on, I will not be long."

Elizabeth watched as Jack walked up towards the cemetary where all the great pirates had been buried, including his own father Captain Teague.

* * *

**What is Jack going to say to Will? What will the Brethren court say about another war? Read and find out next time, but for now, please review.**

**LOL AmandaKSparrow**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" Hello Will!" said Jack as he sat down by his grave. " I know you can hear me and there are a few things I need to say. I know that we didn't always see eye to eye, but I always thought of you as a friend. I love Elizabeth and I only ever wanted her to be happy and I plan to make her as happy as she was with you for as long as I live, Savvy! Just wanted you to know that I will miss you, Whelp. See you in the afterlife."

Jack got up and walked towards his father's grave to share a few words before heading back to the fortress where everyone was waiting for him. " Pop, I finally have the perfect treasure and she is better than anything in the world, if only you were here to see, You would be so proud. Well, best get going the King awaits." Jack left and walked towards the great hall.

* * *

" I, Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King declare in front of the Brethren Court that we must go to war as we did 10 years ago and rid the seas from the danger of the East Indian Trading Company once and for all. They have declared war on us for way too long and we must finish it now. When we are done with them they are going to wish they had taken up another occupation. All in favor say Aye!" declared Elizabeth.

"Aye!" declared all the pirates in unison.

" One thing, my King" said Barbossa, " I believe that we need to split up and go after each ship all at once that they cannot defend each other as well. I have heard rumors that Lord Beckett's fleet is not close to the fleet of the former Lord Cutler Beckett and I believe that we can take them."

" Agreed!" replied Elizabeth, "I only request one thing. I along with Jack and the pearl goes after Beckett. He killed my husband and I plan on killing him. So my fellow pirates, You know what to do! Let's go to war!

* * *

I'm sorry guys it has been so long. I promise to update real soon. Please review. LOL amandaksparrow P.S I'm sorry that it is so short. Next one will be longer. LOL


End file.
